lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Architecture Team
Architecture Team|layer = Atziluth}} "Employees, abnormalities, Sephirahs, and the facility. The first will of everything. Orders that are meant to guide us to the righteous place stars from here and echoes to the entire facility. Infinite possibilities will bloom by the will of the one who faces and the one who listens. Be prepared for the age of humans." - Description The [[Architecture Team|'Architecture Team Department']] is the department that is unlocked from day 46 after getting a checkpoint, located on the bottom layer, Atziluth. This department is connected by elevators with Record Team at the end of the left hallway and with Extraction Team at the end of the right hallway. It contains of 1 main room, 2 elevators and 2 hallways. The name of the Sephirah of this department is not actually revealed in the Story Mode, but his name is seems to be Kether, based on the letter on the shoulder bands of agents and on the name of the last missing Sefirah from Kabbalah. During the progress of the department, the player meets with individuals who are his past reincarnations, each of which has its own name. The agents will wear white shoulder bands with the letter 'K' on them. There are no clerks in this department. The team's main color is white. The main room is in the center of the department. Employees will start and wait there for instructions from the player and to heal any wounds. The room is changing its appearance from day 46 to day 50: * At day 46 the main room looks like an old-fashioned director's office with a large table on the left side with a computer and a large couch on the right side. In the center of the back wall of the room is the Lobotomy Corporation logo. * At day 47 it has the same appearance, but every object in the office seems to be melting. * At day 48 the room has a completely melted view in a green tone. In the background, you can see different containers with organs and photos of the upper-level Sephirahs. * At day 49 it has the same appearance as previous with addition of some machinery and slimy objects. Also the photos of middle-level Sephirahs can be found there. * At day 50 and onwards it takes its final appearance. It will become white with black square spiral pattern. In the center there will be a column with an entrance, and on this column there will be portraits of all Sephirah together with A (Binah's portrait will be blured). Also at day 50 there will be a small room above this department and below the Central Command Team. This room doesn't belong to any department and has its own healing regenerator with power of the main department room (although it doesn't show its gauge bar). It contains the nervous system of Carmen and is connected with Record Team at the left side and Extraction Team at the right side. Department Functions The Department Functions increases every ablilities of the employee. Office Worker Effect: This department doesn't provide any Office Worker Effect because it doesn't have any Clerks. Continuous Service: Increase every Stat of the respective Agent by the amount of days in a row while assigned to the department. It will reset if reassigning the agent out or to another department for a day. Captain, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row (Only one agent can have it at the same time): Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance and Justice increased by +7 Level 3, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row: Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance and Justice increased by +5 Level 2, Agent assigned for 3 ~ 6 days in a row: Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance and Justice increased by +4 Level 1, Agent assigned for 1 ~ 2 days in a row: Fortitude, Prudence, Temperance and Justice increased by +3 Trivia * This department is the only one that changes its appearance in progress. * This department along with Central Command Team Department is the one with the largest number of containment units. ** Unlike the Central Command Team you can assign only 5 agents to this department. * The Continuous Service bonus of this department is same as Central Command Team's and Record Team's one but gives better Stats. Gallery ArchitectureTeamAgent.png|Agent's shoulder band of Architecture Team KetherArmband.png|Architecture Team's armband ArchitectureTeamDay50Hallway.png|Right Hallway at day 50 and onwards ArchitectureTeamDay46MainRoom.png|Main room appearance at day 46 ArchitectureTeamDay46Hallway.png|Right Hallway at day 46 Category:Departments